Domestic Surprisingly Suits Them
by CosimaAndStiles
Summary: A oneshot of how Johale happened. Post-Mockingjay.


**A/N: None of the characters are mine. They are from the book, The Hunger Games.**

_Rain, why is it raining in the middle of June?_ She thought. _It's supposed to be sunny today. I can't go out, not now or I have to call someone or borrow an umbrella… No Mason, you have to show them you are not afraid of anything. Not even a little water can hurt you. There is no lightning, no thunder. You can make it._ Johanna sighed as put on a coat and grabbed her belonging (2 bags, one containing her beloved axe), heading towards the train station.

She got a letter from 2; they need more experienced wood workers and carpenters. Johanna had no reason to stay in District 7 anymore so she shrugged and replied to the letter with two words: "Why not?" It was a long ride to District 2 and the local government booked her a carriage, just for the victor. She hated trains too, but not as much as thunderstorms and rain. She looked out the window, this was her new life, and she can not dwell on the past, no matter how much they haunt her. She made a promise and Johanna is willing to keep it at all cost.

Johanna was introduced to her new colleague who showed her where she would be living. Almost everyone who worked with the government lived in the huge, ugly apartment complex. Unfortunately there wasn't any apartment for her so she has to share it with someone. Ethan, one of the carpenters informed that he was the Captain of the defend squad here. They took one of her bags to her new home and then they walked towards their workshop. (Johanna needs her axe to be with her at all times, even when she sleeps).

It was a big cottage like building. There were two more people working inside the workshop. She politely (as she can be) introduced herself and made herself familiar to the strange place. It wasn't hard. The smell of pine, oak and maple made it easier for her to believe she was still in District 7. The saw dust, the leftover wood that was useless and a fire place for the winter, it was very home like for Johanna. Ethan guided her back to her headquarters, and gave her the key to her (Shared) house. She was informed that the other occupant won't be home until very late in the evening.

Johanna was lounging on the couch when the door unlocked from the outside. Her hand directly went for her axe, waiting for her new roommate to enter, to give him a surprise of his life. Unfortunately for Johanna, she would be surprised too. As he stepped in and ever so slowly looked up to see her, his bag dropped from his grasp. Johanna's eyes widen and her smug grin grew bigger.

"Johanna?" Gale Hawthorne asked, terrified for his life at the moment.

"Hello Gorgeous how was your day?" she answered with a sly tone.

Even though it gave both of them quite the shock, they were comfortable after talking to each other as Gale changed into clean clothes and Johanna was swinging her axe. He was a little uneasy with axe around but she explained she needed it to be with her at all times. Gale understood her, more than she would give him credit for.

Days pass into weeks, weeks pass into months and months pass into a year. They have been living together for a year, Johanna and Gale. Both of them surprisingly both very comfortable with each other and both understanding each other when no one else can. They have become extremely close with each other. It's either visiting Johanna in the workshop during their break or Johanna coming to the Justice building to chat and leave.

"You two should totally get laid," said one of Gale's co-workers, Aaron. "Like you guys are already living together and you two are oh so comfortable with each other's past, just get a room and get it done with" he continued. Gale rolled his eyes but that doesn't mean that conversation was stuck in his mind as he walked to collect Johanna from the workshop. It was beginning to rain and he knew it would be difficult for her to walk towards their apartment.

They knew about each other's past. Johanna phobia of thunder and lightning, Gale's constant guilt of the Nut and Prim. Many times they comforted each other when either one of them would scream because of their horrible nightmare. The only thing they both can't escape, nightmares.

"Hello Gorgeous," Johanna tried to sound her confident self, but the lightning striking and thunder rolling, she flinched. Gale just held his hand out and looked at her. He knew she is scarred but he knows she won't show it, no matter what. Gale thinks that's very strong of her. Johanna trying not to be affected by the weather not only for herself but Gale as well. Johanna cautiously taking his warm hands and walking beside him, not an inch away from him.

He opened the door and she didn't move away, shivering like a lost bulldog, but a cute one. Gale closed the door behind him and hugged her, something that happens rarely. Johanna accepts it, not making any remarks. It's bad today, he knows, she can feel it.

"I can't…tonight," she whispers, Gale understanding fully what she meant. Johanna won't be able to stop the nightmares; she won't be able to sleep alone tonight. They walk towards her room, where the axe is, even though it's unsafe for him. He doesn't mind. He lets her change and goes to the kitchen to make their dinner. It's his turn anyways.

After a silent dinner, they both head to Johanna's room, getting into bed as they sleep.

Blood, lightning and water. Repeating again and again with flashing images of her family being slaughtered into a mush of crimson liquid. Johanna is screaming, screaming for her to wake up, screaming for Gale to wake her up, to get her out of her dreams that haunt her ever since she came back from the arena. Then suddenly, a smooth voice is whispering "its okay" and holding onto her so dearly, like he is about to lose her.

Gale had a nightmare too, it wasn't Prim or the bomb or the big fall of the Nut, it was about the one person who he didn't think he would dream of. Gale Hawthorne dreamt that Johanna Mason is dying in his hand and he couldn't do anything but wake up and hold onto her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, forehead to forehead as Gale looked at her, telling himself that she is alive, she is safe. Johanna looking down at their hands, holding each other. She doesn't know what he dreamt, but it sure shook him up.

"You okay handsome?" she asked, genuinely worried about him. Gale is usually the one who asks if she is okay, but he is not responding. Gale looks at her, with his gray eyes that are unreadable. Johanna places her hand on his cheek, stroking his scruff.

"You gotta shave, solider" she jokes with a small smile but he still doesn't speak. Gale pulls her closer and the unthinkable happens. They kiss. She kisses back almost immediately, her hand slipping off his cheek and wrapping around his neck. Her legs untangle and wrap around his waist as a tongue brushes Johanna's lips. She bites it slightly and Gale leans back, breathing heavily. Looking at her intently.

"Took you long, Gorgeous" she said as she closed the gap between them.


End file.
